


Blood and Roses

by CheatsatUNO



Series: Let's Play! [3]
Category: Homestuck, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Doomed Timelines, Drabble, Gen, RTStuck, Sadstuck, god tier death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:57:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheatsatUNO/pseuds/CheatsatUNO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I got the idea for this from a tumblr post that was just sooo <i>good</i> but so sad too.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Blood and Roses

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this from a tumblr post that was just sooo _good_ but so sad too.

It was supposed to be a game. A fun Let’s Play that Geoff had insisted on with the release of the new game, Sburb. It started out simple enough, if not a bit stressful what with the meteors coming straight for the office. You chuckle sadly to yourself, back slumped against a large stone pillar as fire and roses mix in the area around you. You pick a small, budding flower from the burning hot bush to your left and look at it blankly. You can almost see Gavin gaping at the flora’s strange ability to not burn in your land’s flames. 

The thought makes the Rouge’s false smile slip off his face once more and more tears begin to slip.

You lower your hand and wince, hating you partial immortality. It hurt. It hurt so much and all you’d been hoping for, for the last hour has been death. Even if it only offered a temporary relief from everything, you at least wanted the pain to stop. You wanted it to all stop. You hoped the other Rays weren’t this stupid. Or at least the Alpha Ray. 

More tears. _My fault_ , thinks the Rouge of Heart. _If I hadn’t asked them… They’d still…_ Black spots begin to obscure blurry vision, your glasses having been crushed in the battle with your land’s denizen earlier. That would be the only evidence of the battle once death overcame you. The blood spattered and torn god tier pajamas would regenerate, your broken arm and bruised body would heal, but you’d have to alchemize yourself a new pair of glasses. Everything in this game was fixable. Everything except your friends.

You hate Gavin for protecting Michael—team nice dynamite till end, huh—and Jack for trying to save you. But most of all Geoff, for killing your denizen and leaving you without a Just or Heroic death to fall back on. You hate him for dying for you. You hate all of them for dying for you. All Heroic. Now you’re left alone, dying, only to wake up again later just as alone.

You think about what Gavin said before the battle had begun, about the dead look in his eyes while Michael and Geoff eagerly prepared, and about the way his words had broken you before the denizen even had a chance. A Doomed Timeline. That’s what he’d called it. Somewhere along the line someone had fucked up and you were all destined to fail. He was a Prince of Time, you couldn’t really call bullshit. You were all fucked. 

You hope the Alpha Timeline was going a lot better than this. You hope that Ryan was still alive and that you’d all decided to wait before taking on your denizen. Maybe Jack actually made it to god tier in that timeline. You’d been getting tired of all his bitching.

The black spots take over your field of vision and you can feel every labored heartbeat. So close, so close to your short break from it all. You barely feel the rose drop from your loose hold or the dull pressure of your head falling back onto the stone pillar behind you. You stop trying to see and close your eyes and wait. Wait for the end and then for it to all start back up again, fresh and clean.

Fire creates a soft noise in the back of your mind as you drift off.

“Let’s Stop.”

**Author's Note:**

> so this is just a thing I did to get into the RTstuck mood. This is part of a series and there will be more one-shots and drabbles along with the main story. side note, in case you were wondering, Ray's land is LOBAR(land of blaze and roses)


End file.
